Episode 308.g Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Prisoner of Azkaban! (Part 7)
Plot Nonny Pirruccello is having a tough time with his relatives (yet again). He runs away after using magic to inflate Mr. Mitchell's sister Mrs. Toney who was being offensive towards Nonny's parents. Initially scared for using magic outside the school, he is pleasantly surprised that he won't be penalized after all. However, he soon learns that a dangerous criminal and Rotten Tomato's trusted aide Frank has escaped from the Azkaban prison and wants to kill Nonny to avenge the Dark Lord. To worsen the conditions for Nonny, vile creatures called Dementors are appointed to guard the school gates and inexplicably happen to have the most horrible effect on him. Little does Nonny know that by the end of this year, many holes in his past (whatever he knows of it) will be filled up and he will have a clearer vision of what the future has in store... Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Severus Snape) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Mr. Grouper as (Albus Dumbledore) *Mrs. Grouper as (Minerva McGonagall) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Daisy as (Sybill Trelawney) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for a bit of violence, a little bit of cursing, a little bit of drugs, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy Trivia *This is based on the 2004 film "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Chamber of Secrets!" This story takes place a year after the second story. Story Start of Part 7. (Scene: Bridge) (Nonny and Molly come to a mad, huffing halt.) Nonny: Molly! Will you please tell me what it is we're doing?! (She holds up a hand, silencing him. Annoyed, Nonny follows her gaze and blinks in disbelief.) (Scene: Sundial Garden) (Across the grounds, he sees himself, along with Molly and Gil, about to confront Tobias, Jonesy, and Joshua near the monoliths.) Nonny: But that... that's... us. This is not... normal. (Dumbfounded, Nonny turns. Molly holds up the hourglass.) Molly: This is a Time-Turner, Nonny. Mrs. Grouper gave it to me first term. This is how I've been getting to my lessons all year. Nonny: You mean, we've gone back in time? Molly: Yes. Mr. Grouper wanted us to return to this moment. Clearly something happened he wants us to change. (A soft smack is heard. They turn, see Tobias land on the seat of his pants in the Sundial Garden, rub his kisser.) Nonny: (in admiration) Good punch. Molly: Hurry! Tobias's coming! (Molly pulls Nonny under the bridge. Seconds later, footsteps clamor over their heads.) Tobias: Not a word of this to anyone, understood! I'll get that jumped-up Mudblood one of these days. Mark my words... (Eyes narrowed in anger, Molly leans out, reaches up, and sends Tobias sprawling. As Nonny pulls her back, Tobias looks around in confusion, then dashes off with the others. Seconds later, Nonny emerges, marvels at the sight of himself and Molly, and Gil heading down the slope to Mr. Langoustine's hut. His eyes shift to the pumpkin patch.) Nonny: Look. Buckbeak's still alive. Molly: Of course! Remember what Mr. Grouper said. If we succeed, more than one innocent life could be spared. Nonny: Buckbeak? But... how will saving Buckbeak help Frank? Molly: We'll see. (Scene: Pumpkin Patch) (As Buckbeak feasts on a ferret, Nonny and Molly duck behind a pile of pumpkins. Peering into the hut, Nonny sees Molly and Gil embrace awkwardly. He grins, turns, only to find Molly analyzing the moment with considerable fascination. Caught -- regards Nonny defensively.) Molly: What? Nonny: Nothing. (Nonny looks toward the slope, sees Marty and the others approaching in a cloud of crows.) Nonny: Here they come. I better hurry. Molly: No! Marty has to see Buckbeak before we steal him. Otherwise, he'll think Mr. Langoustine set him free! (Nonny nods, then looks toward the hut. Inside, Mr. Langoustine is handing Bubble Puppy to Gil.) Nonny: That's the Polar Bear -- (As he starts to rise, Molly grabs him, speaks fiercely.) Molly: No, Nonny! You can't! Nonny: Molly, that's the man who betrayed my parents! You don't expect me to just sit here... Molly: Yes! You Must! (pointing inside) Nonny, you're in Mr. Langoustine's hut right now. If you go bursting inside, you'll think you've gone mad. Awful things can happen when wizards meddle with time. We can't be seen. (Molly turns, watches Marty and the others drawing closer. She frowns, glances into the hut.) Molly: Marty is coming and... we're not leaving... why aren't we leaving? (Just then... on the ground beside her... Molly notices a jagged-star shaped stone. Instantly, she grabs it, rises, and hurls it through the open window. Smash! The sound of a glass jar shattering is heard within the hut.) Nonny: Are you mad? (Molly ignores him, swiftly whistling a second stone through the window and -- Conk! -- off the back of Nonny's head.) Nonny: That hurt. Molly: Sorry. (Crows begin to drop atop the roof. Marty's party arrives, raps on the door.) Molly: C'mon. Any minute now we're going to be coming out the back door. (Quickly, Molly and Nonny dash into the trees directly behind... just in time to see themselves -- along with Gil -- exit the back door and slip behind the pumpkin pile where, only seconds before, they were hiding. As Marty appears at the window and picks his nose as before, Molly ponders the back of her own head.) Molly: Is that really what my hair looks like from the back? Nonny: Shhh! (Molly sees herself turn. Ducking, she accidentally stirs the branches, then peeks out and sees herself staring curiously at the branches dancing oddly. Next she hears her own voice:) Molly: Nothing, I just thought I saw... Never mind. (Nonny and Molly watch themselves start up the slope. The coast clear, they slip out of the trees.) Molly: Now, Nonny! (As Nonny vaults into the patch, the crows stir, cawing at his ankles, pecking at his feet.) Marty: 'It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the Hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall be executed this day at sundown...' (As Nonny approaches, Buckbeak studies him curiously, a ferret leg dangling from his beak. Nonny bows. Slurp! The ferret leg disappears and Buckbeak returns Nonny's nod. As Nonny takes Buckbeak's chain... a flint-eyed crow pecks his hand.) Nonny: Get away! (Nonny waves the crow away, yanks hard on Buckbeak's chain.) Marty: 'The Committee's appointed executioner shall dispatch the condemned by means of beheading...' Nonny: C'mon, Buckbeak. Come on... (Buckbeak refuses to move.) Marty: 'As witnessed below.' You sign here, Mr. Langoustine. Very well, gentlemen. Let's step outside, shall we... (Ding! The Bubblewarts bell begins to toll. Nonny and Molly exchange a glance. Nonny tugs harder. No go.) Mr. Grouper: Excuse me, Minister. I believe I must sign as well... (Nonny pulls at the chain, straining mightily... Ding! when Molly pops up, bows quickly, and dangles a dead ferret before Buckbeak.) Molly: Here, Beaky... Come and get the nice dead ferret... yum yum... (Nonny looks at her as if she's mad, but it's... working. As Buckbeak trots after, the cawing crows scatter. Ding! Nonny and Molly lead Buckbeak away when the back door suddenly opens. They freeze... caught... Marty's eyes drifting their way, when -- as before -- Mr. Grouper raises his hand and directs the attention of the others away from Buckbeak.) Mr. Grouper: Mr. Dippet had those blackberries planted when he was Headmaster... (Nonny and Molly shoo Buckbeak along, disappear into the forest... just as Mr. Grouper concludes his reverie.) Marty: Let's get this over with, shall we? (Nonny and Molly -- their view unobstructed by the low stand of trees this time -- watch the Executioner approach the pumpkin patch... and stop. Quickly, the confusion in his masked eyes turns to anger.) Marty: But... where is it? I just saw the beast not moments ago -- Mr. Langoustine? Mr. Langoustine: Beaky... (Hearing Mr. Langoustine's husky voice, Buckbeak strains at his tether, whimpers eerily. Molly tosses him another ferret.) Mr. Grouper: (a hint of amusement) How extraordinary! Marty: Come now, Mr. Grouper. Someone's obviously released him. Mr. Langoustine: Mr. Grouper, I swear! I didn't! Mr. Grouper: I'm quite sure the Minister isn't suggesting that you had anything to do with it, Mr. Langoustine. How could you? You've been with us all along. Marty: We should search the grounds -- Mr. Grouper: Search the skies if you must, Minister. In the meantime, I wouldn't say no to a cup of tea, Mr. Langoustine. Or... a large brandy. (to the Executioner) It seems your services will no longer be required. (The Executioner lifts his blade and -- with a brutal fury -- plunges it into the flesh of a pumpkin with a sickening chop! The crows scatter to the skies.) (Scene: Forbidden Forest) (Nonny and Molly race through the trees as Buckbeak lopes easily behind.) Nonny: Now what? Molly: We save Frank. Nonny: And we do that... how? Molly: No idea. (Scene: Edge of Forest at Whomping Willow) (Subjective POV, gliding through a thicket of trees, to the forest's edge, the trees thinning, revealing the Whomping Willow thrashing. Molly disappears down the hole, then a figure approaches the tree. Sir Mulligan.) Molly: Look. It's Sir Mulligan. (As the Whomping Willow begins to thrash, its violence oddly muted at this distance, Sir Mulligan takes a stick, pokes a knot on the trunk. Instantly, the Willow calms.) Nonny: Wait until Pablo and Brett hear about that one. Molly: Here comes Mr. Grumpfish. (As Sir Mulligan disappears into the gap at the base of the tree, Mr. Grumpfish makes his way down the slope.) Nonny: And now we wait. Molly: Now we wait. (The tops of the trees etch against the darkening sky. Bats fly. Buckbeak snags one. A tail twitches briefly between his beak, then -- Slurp! -- is gone.) Molly: 'Least someone's enjoying himself. (Nonny and Molly sit together in the lengthening shadows. Nonny snaps off a piece of chocolate, hands it to Molly.) Nonny: Molly... Molly: Yes? Nonny: Before. Down by the lake. When I was with Frank... I did see someone... that someone made the Dementors go away... Molly: With a Patronus. I heard Mr. Grumpfish telling Mr. Grouper when we were taken to the hospital. According to him, only a really powerful wizard could have conjured it. Nonny: It was my Dad. (Molly looks at Nonny.) Nonny: It was my Dad who conjured the Patronus. Molly: But, Nonny, your Dad's... Nonny: Dead. I know. I'm just telling you what I saw. (Molly nods, not wanting to press Nonny further, then glances beyond the trees, toward the Whomping Willow.) Molly: Here we come. (Shadows emerge under a full moon: Frank. Nonny. The Polar Bear. Sir Mulligan. Molly. Gil. Sleepwalking Mr. Grumpfish. Nonny studies himself and Frank.) Nonny: You see Frank talking to me? He's asking me to come live with him. Molly: Really? (Nonny nods, his voice wistful.) Nonny: When we free him, I'll never have to go back to the Mitchell's. I'm going to tell him I'd like to live someplace in the country. I think he'd like that, after all those years in Azkaban. We don't need a big place and I can help him... (A howl pierces the night. Molly glances toward the Willow.) Molly: It's happened. Sir Mulligan's transformed. Nonny: Which means the Polar Bear is slipping safely into the night. While we just stand here... (A fierce growling is heard as twin silhouettes -- the dog and the werewolf -- bound into the tall grass. Nonny watches himself appear, hurl the stick as before. The werewolf turns, begins to stalk... Owwwwwwwww! Nonny wheels, sees Molly, hands cupped to her mouth, making a loud howl. He covers her mouth.) Nonny: What are you doing? Molly: Saving your life. (Nonny looks back to the tall grass. The werewolf is frozen. As before, it begins to approach Nonny again. Owwwwwwww! This time, Nonny doesn't stop her.) Nonny: Thanks. But we have to move. Molly: Why? Nonny: Because that werewolf you just called is running right this way. (They exchange a glance and... run.) (Scene: Forest) (Nonny and Molly dash for the lives, swing behind a huge tree. The werewolf appears. Pauses. As it approaches the tree, Nonny and Molly silently sidestep in the opposite direction, until the werewolf... disappears.) Molly: Buckbeak. We've got to find him. (The werewolf, fifteen feet past, waits. As Nonny and Molly step out, they freeze. The werewolf poises itself, preparing to pounce, when... Skreeek! The trees shake with the fury of a hurricane and Buckbeak charges into the clearing, screening Nonny and Molly. The werewolf snarls angrily, makes to charge. With lightning-fast reflexes, Buckbeak's claws slash the air... only inches from the werewolf's face. The werewolf stops, eyes glittering with rage, then... howls. Turning, it vanishes into the forest.) Molly: Poor Sir Mulligan is having a really tough night... (Just then, a chill wind rises... The leaves of the trees tremble... Eerie shadows flutter over the moon, greasy as smoke... Dementors.) Nonny: Let's go. (Looking upward... through the trees as the sky wheels by, Dementors streaking in and out of view.) (Scene: Edge of Forest at Black Lake) (Nonny and Molly's faces look shocked and terror-stricken.) (Scene: Black Lake) (Opposit them, across the lake, a cyclone of Dementors whirl madly above Nonny and Frank. Nonny watches himself vainly attempt to conjure a Patronus as the cyclone only continues to grow...) Molly: This is horrible... Nonny: Don't worry. My Dad will come... Right there... you'll see... he'll come... any minute... he'll conjure the Patronus. (Molly eyes Nonny warily. He is transfixed, staring hungrily toward the outcrop. The wind rises. The Lake begins to freeze. Whoosh! Whoosh! One after another, Dementors drop from the sky, vanish in the cyclone...) Molly: No one's coming, Nonny... Nonny: He will! He will come! (She looks. Nothing. Desperately, her eyes flash to the cyclone, to the pitiful sight of Nonny and Frank at the water's edge... wracked with pain... dying...) Molly: No one's coming! You're dying, both of you... and no one's coming! (Nonny's face changes. A riddle unravels. He draws his wand.) Molly: Nonny, no! (Too late. Nonny slashes through the trees, down to the rocky outcrop, to the exact spot where his father appeared. Poising his wand, he looks out over the sea of Dementors on the other side of the lake.) Nonny: Expecto Patronum! (A wisp of silver escapes his wand, hovering like a mist, then blooms magnificently. The trees explode with light. The Lake blazes with reflected fire. Nonny stands utterly still, wand extended to the heavens. Across the lake, the Dementors retreat. Nonny waits, still as a statue, until each and every one is gone. Then he simply lets his arm drop.) (Scene: Sky) (Whoosh! Nonny and Molly plunge into frame astride Buckbeak, soaring toward the castle. Outside the grounds, the Dementors wait restlessly. Up ahead, Marty and Mr. rumpfish enter the Dark Tower, torches in hand.) Nonny: You were right, Molly. It wasn't my dad I saw earlier. It was... me. I saw myself conjuring the Patronus before. I knew I could do it this time, because... because I'd already done it. Does that make sense? (Molly contemplates this.) Molly: No. (looking down in fear) But I don't like this! (Scene: Dark Tower) (Buckbeak lands.) (Scene: Terrace) (Frank paces within a small cell, a man condemned. Spying Nonny and Molly, he stops. Stunned to see them.) (Scene: Stairwell) (Mr. Grumpfish, torch in hand, leads the way as Marty huffs after.) (Scene: Terrace) (Molly pushes past Nonny.) Molly: Out of the way! (raising her wand) Alohomora! (Frank tests the iron door. Still locked.) Molly: Didn't really expect that to work. (Scene: Stairwell) (Mr. Grumpfish and Marty draw closer...) (Scene: Terrace) (Wand flashing, Molly tries spell after spell.) Molly: Dunamis! Liberare! Annihilare! Emancipare! (No. No. No. No.) Frank: You might try -- Molly: Quiet! I'm trying to think. (She resumes pacing, muttering furiously. Then... stops. Turns.) Molly: Bombarda! (Ka-boom! The cell door rockets to the sky.) Frank: That'll do. (Scene: Sky) (Buckbeak spirits Nonny, Molly, and Frank off the terrace and soars directly in the sky... Just as Mr. Grumpfish and Frank reach the top of the Tower. Frank laughs, hair blowing in the wind.) Frank: You truly are your father's son, Nonny! (Scene: Clocktower Courtyard) (Frank puts his hands to Molly's waist, swings her off Buckbeak and onto the ground next to Nonny.) Frank: I'll be forever grateful for this. To both of you. Nonny: I want to go with you. Frank: One day perhaps. For some time... life will be too... unpredictable. Besides, you're meant to be here. (Frank claps his shoulder, looks him in the eye.) Frank: But promise me something, Nonny. Nonny: Anything. Frank: Trust yourself. No matter the challenges you face -- and I fear they will be many -- you'll be surprised how many times you can find the answers... (tapping his heart) here. (As Frank climbs atop Buckbeak, a shooting star arcs through the heavens.) Frank: A shooting star. Make a wish. (Whack! -- Frank gives Buckbeak a slap and they soar into the glittering sky. Nonny and Molly stand watching, when... Ding! They wheel. Look to the Clock Tower.) Molly: We have to go. (Nonny and Molly dash off.) (Scene: Corridor) (They race up the tower stairway, then passing through the mechanism and on through to the end of the corridor.) (Scene: Clock Tower) (The Clock Tower bell thunders. Door opens. Mr. Grouper backs out...) Mr. Grouper: By the way, when in doubt, I always find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin... Good luck. (As Mr. Grouper begins to close the door, Nonny and Molly stumble frantically forward, the door about to hit the jamb, when... suddenly... Mr. Grouper stops. Looks up.) Mr. Grouper: Well? Nonny: He's free -- Frank. We... we did it. Mr. Grouper: Did what? (With a twinkle in his eye, Mr. Grouper swings open the door.) (Scene: Hospital Wing) (As Nonny and Molly enter, they catch the faintest glimpse of... themselves... across the room.. just as they evaporate. Gil blinks. Turns. Frowns.) Gil: How'd you two get over there? I was just talking to you... over there. (Gil glances to the other side of the room. Frowns. Molly glances mischievously to Nonny.) Molly: What d'you think, Nonny? Too much for him -- everything that's happened tonight? Nonny: Afraid so. Always been a bit of the nervous type, Gil has. (Gil stares at them, confounded. Slowly, they... grin.) (Scene: Bubblewarts Castle) (The Whomping Willow sways in a light breeze. The Black Lake shimmers, clouds drifting in its glassy mirror.) (Scene: Corridor) (Nonny walks softly toward an open door. -- Sir Mulligan's office -- and peers in.) (Scene: Sir Mulligan's Office) (Sir Mulligan stands over a battered suitcase, filling it with the last of his books. Without turning, he speaks.) Sir Mulligan: Hello, Nonny. (Nonny jumps. Sir Mulligan turns, smiles through haggard eyes.) Sir Mulligan: Saw you coming. (The Marauder's Map lies open on an otherwise bare desk. Nonny nods, looks back to Sir Mulligan. Unable to disguise his shock at Sir Mulligan's appearance.) Sir Mulligan: I've looked worse, believe me. (Nonny eyes the open desk drawers... the bare bookshelves...) Nonny: You've been sacked. Sir Mulligan: Resigned, actually. Nonny: Resigned! But why! Sir Mulligan: It seems that someone has let slip the nature of my condition. Nonny: Mr. Grumpfish. Sir Mulligan: Whoever. It was bound to get out. This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving. Parents will not want a -- someone like me -- teaching their children. Nonny: But Mr. Grouper -- Sir Mulligan: Has already risked enough on my behalf. Besides, people like me, well... let's just say I'm used to this by now. But before I go, tell me about your Patrons. Nonny: Well. At first I thought it was a horse, or perhaps a unicorn, but I think it was -- Sir Mulligan: A stag. Nonny: Yes. Sir Mulligan: Your father used to transform into one. That's how he was able to keep me company when I became... sick. He was a great friend James. (Sir Mulligan smiles wanly, lifts his sorry suitcase. Then stops.) Sir Mulligan: There are stories about him and your mother, you know. Some are even true. But I think it's safe to say, in the end, you'll know them best by getting to know yourself. (Sir Mulligan then -- with a wicked twinkle -- raises his wand.) Sir Mulligan: Mischief managed. (Nonny watches the Map go blank. Looks back. Sir Mulligan is gone) (Scene: Great Hall) (Gil stands amid a circle of excited Gryffindors.) Gil: Stand back, I said! I'll take it upstairs if you don't settle! (As Nonny arrives, he glances at Molly, who clears her throat loudly. The others turn, begin all speaking at once.) Goby: Nonny! Wherever did you get it! Dean: Can I have a go, Nonny? After you, of course -- Gil: Quiet! (as they oblige) Thank you. Let the man through. (Mystified, Nonny steps forward, the boys peeling away, clearing his view of the broomstick in Gil's hands. The label gleams: "Firebolt.") Nonny: Whose is that? Gil: (as everyone laughs) Whose is it? It's yours, mate. Nonny: Who? But... how? Molly: It's a mystery. Though... this fell out of the wrapping. (Nonny turns, sees Molly holding up a feather.) Nonny: That's a Hippogriff feather -- (As Nonny stops short, Molly raises her eyebrow. They share a secret glance.) (Scene: Front Doors) (Boom! The huge vertical doors burst open and Nonny, trailed by the others, exits with the Firebolt. As he strides off, others join the assembly -- Mr. Langoustine, Tobias, Jonesy, and Joshua among them -- curious to see what the commotion is all about.) (Scene: Courtyard) (As Nonny stops, an expectant hush hangs over the moment.) Dean: Go on, Nonny. Goby: Yeah. Let's see. (Nonny mounts the broom. Licks his finger and jabs it in the air. A few others do the same. Mr. Langoustine does the same. Jonesy and Joshua start to do the same, when Tobias slaps their hands down. Finally, Nonny places his hand on the broom. Sets his grip. Takes a breath. And... Frowns.) Pablo and Brett: What's wrong? Nonny: I don't think it works. I think it's defective. (A collective groan. Dejected, many of the kids begin to drift toward the castle. Nonny calls after.) Nonny: Oh, come on now. It's just a broom. Mr. Langoustine: (nodding sagely) Just a broom. (Nonny's eye shifts to Gil and Molly. A wink.) Nonny: The fastest broom in the world. (As everyone turns -- Whoosh! -- Nonny jets off.) (Scene: High in the Sky) (A tiny dot, growing larger and larger, races upward. It's Nonny shooting straight into the blue on the Firebolt. A scream grows louder as he approaches. A scream of release, of utter abandon. It's Nonny screaming. But something else is clear as he jets past. It's a scream of joy.) The End! Recap Nonny and Molly go to where they were with Gil. They see themselves with Gil. Everytime when someone is coming, they hide. Molly explains to Nonny that this is a Time Turner she's got. In the first term, Mrs. Grouper gave it to her which is why she is good at lessons. They hide in the pumpking patch and then quickly free Buckbeak. The Executioner, Marty, Mr. Grouper, and Mr. Langoustine got confused where Buckbeak has gone. After that, they hide in the forest. The next thing they had to do is to free Frank. Nonny tells Molly that it was his dad that cast the Patronus. Then, they see themselves, Mr. Grumpfish, the Polar Bear, and Sir Mulligan as a werewolf. Molly howled to free themselves. The werewolf chased after Nonny and Molly. Buckbeak soon attacks the werewolf to save them. Then, Nonny saw himself with Frank with the Dementors at the Black Lake. They for Nonny's father. But no one is coming, so Nonny casted Expecto Patronum to go away the Dementors. As soon as Nonny and Molly were riding on Buckbeak, Nonny realised it was himself who casted the Patronus. They freed Frank just in time before Marty and Mr. Grumpfish were coming. They quickly escape and Frank told Nonny that he can stay with him for one day. Frank then disappears in the sky with Buckbeak. When Molly and Nonny came back, Gil got confused that he saw them over there but they were standing the other way. The three of them giggled. The next day, Nonny came to Sir Mulligan and he is leaving Bubblewarts. Nonny bids farewell to him. When he got to the Great Hall, Nonny got a present and it was a firebolt broomstick. Molly found a feather and Nonny said it was a Hippogriff feather, and they both realised who it was from. Outside, Nonny rides the firebolt broomstick and it works really well. Category:Stories